Ik Hou Van Je, Indonesia
by Azayaka Freak
Summary: Indonesia marah, sebal dan kesal dengan kelakuan Netherlands yang super duper menyebalkan. Namun sewaktu melihat wajah mantan penjajahnya yang polos dan innocent sewaktu tidur itu, dada Indonesia tiba-tiba berdebar kencang. Waduh! Kenapa tuh? Let's chekidot!


Summary :

Indonesia kesel, bete, murka banget dengan kelakuan Netherland yang super ngeselin, tapi begitu ngeliat wajah Netherland yang _oh-so-very-innocent_ waktu tidur, Indonesia mengurungkan niatnya buat ngamuk. Lalu tanpa sengaja terjadilah sesuatu yang akan membuat para fujodanshi histeris! Kejadian apakah itu? Let's chekidot!

Warning : Yaoi, lemon, rated M (sepertinya rated M adalah rated favorit saya,...ow..ow), MaleIndoXNether (my fave pairing)

Hari itu masih sore menjelang malam tapi suasananya sudah benar2 gelap. Hujan deras yang turun mengguyur bumi ditambah petir yang saling bersahutan menambah dingin dan kelam.

Di dapur seorang pemuda berambut hitam berwajah ganteng khas Asia Tenggara sedang sibuk dengan panci, pisau, kompor dan rekan2 sejawatnya. Oh, rupanya Indonesia-nama pemuda itu sedang sibuk memasak makan malam untuk dirinya dan juga beberapa adiknya yang sedang main di rumahnya lalu terjebak hujan sehingga tidak bisa pulang.

"Laooos, kamu jangan ganggu terus! Aku lagi konsen nih!" jerit Singapore yang sedang konsentrasi BeBeeM-an dengan entah-siapa-teman-di-dunia-maya.

"Laos daripada kamu gangguin Singapore melulu, mendingan kita kasih makan ikan koki peliharaannya Kak Indonesia yuk" ajak Myanmar

Indonesia yang dari tadi asyik berkutat dengan kompor dkk, mengecek kondisi adik2nya yang sedang main di ruang keluarga.

"Hey,kalian jangan main yang aneh2 ya, nanti...AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH! WHATDEPAK!"

Indonesia langsung histeris demi melihat aquarium buletnya yang dihuni seekor ikam mas koki gendut pemberian Japan itu butek karena dipenuhi pelet alias makanan ikan.

"SIAPA YANG NUANGIN MAKANAN IKAN SEBANYAK INI!"

Indonesia meratapi nasib malang si ikan mas koki yang gelagapan di dalam aquarium. Ia langsung memindahkan ikan malang itu, membuang air yang butek nan kotor, menggantinya dengan air bersih dan mengembalikan si ikan ke habitatnya semula.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MAIN YANG AN-AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!SIAPA YANG MEMBERI MAKAN TIKUS2 INI DENGAN DUIT!"

Kembali pemuda itu harus stress demi melihat duit recehan kertasnya dikasih buat makanan tikus putih di kandangnya.

Ia berbalik menghadap ke adik2nya dengan tatapan death glarenya.

"UUUGGHHH, LAOS, MYANMAR, SINGAPORE, CEPAT KATAKAN SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI!"

Dan bisa ditebak ketiga adiknya itu cuma bisa saling tunjuk2an ga jelas.

Ah, ia pun cuma bisa menghela napas panjang sambil memunguti sisa2 robekan duit recehan miliknya. Lumayan lah masih bisa disolatip, hiks...

TING TONG. Tiba2 bel berbunyi.

"Eh ada tamu?" Indonesia bergegas membukakan pintu

CEKLEK.

"INDOOOOOOO~..."

Oh my god suara khas itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan~

"Netherland! Heh, ngapain kamu datang malam2 begini, dan lihat, kau basah kuyup!"

Tanpa dipersilakan masuk, Netherland-si bule Belanda berambut orange dengan model jigrak ala Dragon Ballz itu dah nyelonong masuk duluan. Ya, ya serasa rumah sendiri.

"Aku menemani boss ku yang menghadiri _Summit_ disini Indo. Mereka menginap di hotel"

"Lalu kenapa kau ga sekalian nginep di hotel juga?" tanya si pemuda berambut hitam sambil menyilangkan dua tangannya di dada.

Nether menatap wajah Indonesia

"Oh Indo ngapain aku harus meringkuk kedinginan di hotel, hanya dengan selembar selimut, sementara di rumahmu aku bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuhmu menyelimutiku..." Nether langsung mengeluarkan rayuan mautnya sambil membuka lebar tangannya berharap Indonesia akan berlabuh di pelukannya.

PLETAK. Sebuah wortel segar mendarat di jidat Nether.

"Mimpi sana!" Indonesia langsung ngacir

Nether melongo. Ini orang melihat kekasih tercintanya datang dalam kondisi basah kuyup, capek, kedinginan, kelaparan dan butuh kasih sayang, bukannya dipeluk, dimandikan, disuapin, dikelonin...ups.., kok malah ditinggal!

"Indooo~...aku lapar, mau makaaann..." Nether kembali merengek dengan manja sambil mengejar musuh-eh salah-kekasihnya itu.

"Makanannya belum matang!" Indonesia kembali ke dapur

Nether mengejar pemuda itu ke dapur.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHH! MAKANANNYA GOSOOOONNNGGGGG!"

Si bule Tulip itu kaget setengah mati demi mendengar suara kekasihnya.

"Indo-ku kenapa?"

"AAAARRGGGGHHHH! Gara2 kamu!" Indonesia langsung mengeluarkan deathglarenya pada Nether yang membuat bule Belanda itu bergidik ngeri

Sedetik kemudian Indonesia mencak2 sendiri dengan mengabsen seluruh anggota Ragunan. Puas mencaci maki, ia pun ngos2an sendiri. Lalu terdiam

"Masak lagi deh..." ratapnya sedih

Netherland ga mau cari masalah dengan mood kekasihnya yang lagi jelek. Ia ngeloyor ke kamar mandi utama yang letaknya di dalam kamar tidur Indonesia.

Bule berambut jigrak itu heran dengan kondisi kamar tidur Indonesia yang berbeda dari terakhir ia berkunjung. Banyak perabot baru disana. Lihat itu ada seperangkat alat gym pribadi. Ow..ow rupanya Indonesia ingin membentuk badannya supaya lebih berisi lagi

"Ow..ow..." Nether senyum2 mesum sambil membayangkan Indonesia dengan badan yang lebih berisi-ga kurus kerempeng seperti sekarang-sedang mengenakan boxer ketat nan seksi berwarna merah putih (oy, ilermu netes tuh, Neth!).

Ada juga beberapa perabot mahal lainnya. Nether langsung menebak mungkin karena program remunerasi yang dijanjikan boss nya Indonesia dah turun sehingga kekasihnya itu bisa beli macam2.

"Tapi dimana lemari pakaiannya?" Nether bingung di kamar itu ia tidak menemukan lemari pakaian yang biasanya mejeng dengan cantik di pojok. Ia tidak tahu bahwa lemari itu sudah diungsikan Indonesia ke kamar sebelah. Berhubung banyaknya perabot baru yang dibeli Indonesia, terpaksa beberapa perabot lama diungsikan ke tempat lain.

"Indoooo~...lemari pakaianmu dimana!" ia berteriak memanggil Indonesia yang masih spandeng gara2 masak ga selesai2.

"ADA DI KAMAR SEBELAH!" Indonesia berteriak ga mau kalah kencang

Tiba2 Netherland menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di kamar itu

"Hey, Indo, underwear motif tomat ini bukannya milik Spain, kenapa bisa ada di kamarmu?"

"SI..SIAALL! ENAK AJA, SIAPA BILANG YANG PAKAI BOXER MOTIF TOMAT CUMA SI SPAIN DOANG! DI JATINEGARA BANYAK, CUMA SEPULUH RIBU PERAK!"

Alis si bule Belanda itu langsung naik sambil mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'

"Hey, Indo, kenapa ada kondom di meja kamarmu?" lagi2 Nether menemukan barang ajaib di kamar Indonesia

"Wow, ada lub gel warna pink lagi,...aih, Indo, kamu tahu saja kesukaanku!" Nether langsung berbunga2 geer disangkanya kedua benda laknat jahanam itu dipersiapkan Indonesia untuk dirinya. Padahal sebenarnya author juga ga tau buat apa atau siapa. Hanya Tuhan dan Indonesia sendiri yang tahu.

Mendengar kata 'kondom' dan 'lub gel' barusan, Indonesia langsung lari ke kamarnya dan menyambar barang nista itu lalu menyembunyikannya di tempat yang aman. Ia melempar tatapan suka-suka-gue-dong-mau-nyimpen-barang-di-kamar-gue!

"Mending kamu cepetan mandi, Neth!" katanya melotot

"Ow..ow..Ok, honey.." Nether ngacir ke kamar mandi

Di ruang keluarga, adik2 Indonesia cekikikan demi melihat Indonesia yang harus bolak balik ngeladenin Netherland.

"Indooo~..dimana aku harus meletakan baju kotorku ini!"

"Keranjang baju kotor ada di pojok!"

"Dimana? Aku ga lihat."

"Ada disitu!"

"Aku ga lihat, Indo..."

"AAAKKKKHHH...! " Indonesia hilang kesabaran

Ia langsung menyerbu kamar mandi dengan kesal.

"Sini baju kotormu!" dirampasnya baju kotor milik Nether, lalu melemparnya ke keranjang cucian yang ada di pojokan.

"Sudah kubilang keranjang cuciannya ada di pojok sana, matamu siwer ya!" Ia pun ngamuk2 di hadapan Nether yang ...ups, tidak berpakaian lagi.

Indonesia langsung melotot demi melihat kekasihnya itu sudah tak berpakaian lagi.

"Oh, Indo, bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja sekalian, kau yang menggosok punggungku ya..." Nether merajuk manja

"Mandi bersama BAPAK MOYANGMU!" Indonesia langsung melempar jurus tonjokan seribu bayangannya yang mendarat tepat di hidung Nether. Tak ayal Nether langsung _nosebleed_.

"Uugh, Indo, baru ditonjok olehmu saja, aku sudah _nosebleed_ begini,apalagi kalau kau memandikan aku, bisa2 aku pingsan kehabisan darah gara2 _nosebleed_ terus2an...ooohh" Nether mengusap2 hidungnya yang jadi korban KDRT nya Indonesia.

"Rasain!" Indonesia langsung membanting pintu lalu ngacir jauh2.

Ia buru2 kembali lagi ke dapur menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tadi tertunda.

"Dasar tulip bangkotan! Umur doang tua, kelakuan kaya bocah, minta dimandiin segala,huuh!" Indonesia ngedumel.

"Indooo~...dimana sabun dan peralatan mandi lainnya!" suara bariton menyebalkan itu lagi.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH...!" Indonesia yang lagi tanggung di dapur benar2 naik pitam demi menghadapi kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan menyodorkan peralatan mandi.

"JERIT2 SEKALI LAGI AKU MUTILASI PAKAI PISAU INI !" Indonesia mengancam sambil mengacungkan pisau yang sengaja dibawanya dari dapur.

Netherland langsung mingkem ketakutan.

"Iya deh, ampun,ampun, Indo-ku sayang..." Nether langsung buru2 nyebur ke dalam bathtub dan berendam air hangat. Daripada jadi korban mutilasi kekasihnya sendiri,hiiiyy...!

Indonesia kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya menyiapkan makan malam untuk Nether.

"Aaaahhh, segar" Nether mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Tubuhnya berbalut kimono mandi milik Indonesia yang berwarna merah putih.

Ia terkejut ketika keluar dari kamar mandi di meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur sudah tersedia sepiring omellet plus kentang rebus beserta segelas susu hangat.

"Indo..." Nether tersenyum

Ia pun memakan makanan yang sudah disediakan Indonesia itu dengan lahap

"Hmm..enak..." Netherland tersenyum demi membayangkan Indonesia yang sedang memakai celemek dan memasak makanan di dapur. Duh, manisnya Indo!

Di ruangan yang lain Indonesia sedang sibuk mengobrak abrik lemari bajunya.

"Yang ini kecil juga.."

"Ini,...apalagi!"

"Ini juga kecil, ga muat...Aaarrrghh, terus yang mana dong!" Indonesia kembali ngamuk2 karena benda yang dicarinya ga ketemu juga. Owalah, ternyata dia lagi nyari baju ukuran besar buat Nether. Maklum baju Nether basah kuyup kehujanan. Ga mungkin kan dipakai lagi. Yang bikin pusing adalah baju milik Indonesia kecil semua, pastinya ga muat dengan badan Nether yang lumayan gede.

Indonesia kembali mengobrak abrik isi lemarinya. Tiba2 dia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, kalau ga salah dulu Denmark pernah ketinggalan kaos disini"

Ia pun mencari di lemari yang satu lagi.

"Ah, ini dia, pasti muat. Nether dan Denmark kan gedenya sama!"

Rupanya waktu dulu keluarga Nordic menginap dan berlibur di rumah Indonesia, Denmark kelupaan kaosnya yang masih nyantol dengan manisnya di kapstok kamar mandi. Dasar bodoh, buru2 biar ga ketinggalan pesawat malah jadi ketinggalan kaos. Untung bukan _underwear_ yang ketinggalan!

"Neth, pakai kaos ini ya..."

Indonesia terkejut. Saat ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ternyata Netherland sudah tertidur lelap dalam balutan selimut di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Piring dan gelas di meja kecil itu sudah kosong pertanda ia sudah memakannya.

Indonesia mendekati ranjang tempat kekasihnya itu berbaring. Ia menatap wajah polos Netherland yang begitu lucu dan seperti anak2. Rambut yang biasanya berdiri jigrak itu sekarang jatuh terurai di dahi menutupi alis dan sebagian matanya.

"Hmmm..." Indonesia tersenyum tersipu2

"Kalau sedang tidur begini kau terlihat lebih kalem, Neth, lebih lucu dan lebih...ganteng..." Indonesia terdiam, oh, kenapa wajahnya jadi memanas sewaktu menatap wajah Nether yang sedang tidur.

"Mmmm..Neth..."pemuda Asia Tenggara itu mendekati wajah kekasihnya takut2

Setelah yakin kekasihnya itu sudah benar2 terlelap, ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk lebih mendekati wajah Nether

"Hmm...wangi khasnya Neth...wangi susu sapi...hihi" Indonesia terkekeh. Ia tahu Nether sangat suka minum susu sapi. Sejak kecil sampai sekarang bangkotan begini. Mungkin itu yang membuat badannya tumbuh tinggi besar dan gagah. Berbeda dengan Indonesia yang sejak kecil cuma dikasih air tajin makanya badannya sekarang kurus kerempeng.

"Mmmm..." dengan malu2 pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi kekasihnya yang tertidur itu.

"Ngh..." tiba2 Neth bergerak dan perlahan membuka matanya.

Indonesia langsung gelagapan. Mulutnya komat kamit berharap Nether tidak melihat aksi nekadnya barusan.

"Mmm, Indo..." nether mengucek matanya.

"Oh...aku ketiduran ya..." ia berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya.

"Eh,ya..ya...hehe...kau sedang tidur saat aku masuk,..sepertinya kau lelah sekali, ka..kalau begitu aku...keluar saja..." Indonesia jadi grogi

"Mmmh...sepertinya tadi ada yang menyentuh pipiku...apa aku mimpi..."Nether memegangi tempat dimana Indonesia mendaratkan ciumannya tadi.

"Oh...ya...ya...kau mimpi sepertinya...ya...itu benar...hehe"

Nether menatap kelakuan Indonesia yang mencurigakan dengan tatapan hey-jangan2-kau-yang-barusan-menciumku.

"Eh aku hanya ingin memberikan kaos ini kok. Sepertinya hanya ini yang muat di badanmu" Indonesia menyerahkan kaos milik Denmark itu.

"Dan ini, sarung, aku tak punya celana yang muat di badanmu, cepat dipakai supaya kau tidak kedinginan"

Nether menatapnya lembut. Tiba2 ia menyentuh tangan Indonesia dan menariknya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Hey, Indo, aku tahu lho siapa yang barusan mencium pipiku..." Nether berbisik lembut ke telinga Indonesia yang langsung sukses membuat wajah pemuda itu memerah sejadi2nya.

"Oh my god, ternyata Nether tau!AAAAAAKKKKKHHHHHH...GASWAT!" batin indonesia

Nether menarik tubuh Indonesia dan membaringkannya ke atas kasur tempatnya berbaring.

"Aku tak akan kedinginan selama tubuhmu menghangatkanku..."

Nether mendekap Indonesia lalu menghantarkan bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir milik kekasihnya. Indonesia tidak melawan. Sepertinya ia menikmati ciuman lembut dari Nether itu.

"Neth..mmh..."

Kimono mandi yang dikenakan Nether tersingkap sedikit, memamerkan bahu kanan dan dadanya yang bidang lagi mulus. Indonesia menatap wajah Nether malu2. Tangan mungil Indonesia menarik tali pengikat kimono mandi yang dikenakan Netherland yang membuat pakaian minimalis itu jatuh terbuka.

Melihat kekasihnya itu memberikan lampu hijau, pemuda Belanda itu kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Kali ini aksi ciuman yang lebih panas. Dua bibir itu saling melumat, terbakar gairah, saling bertukar saliva basah.

Sementara kedua bibir itu sibuk saling melumat, jemari Nether yang besar itu mulai menjelajah wilayah intim Indonesia. Indonesia menjerit perlahan sewaktu pelindung wilayah intimnya-resleting celananya-dibuka oleh Nether. Terlambat, Indonesia, tangan besar itu sudah berhasil menyelinap ke dalam dan melancarkan sentuhan2 erotisnya.

"Mmmhh...Neth,,,aahh...mmhh.."

"Kau suka, Indo?" bisik Nether

Indonesia mengangguk malu2. Wajahnya merah sangat.

Nether kembali melancarkan agresi militer-eh salah-seksualnya. Wajahnya turun ke wilayah intim Indonesia di bawah sana yang masih ditutupi selembar boxer ketat. Dengan lembut dibukanya boxer merah putih itu. _Eureka_, menyembullah 'miniatur' Indonesia yang mulai berdiri tegak. Ya, 'milik' Indonesia memang berukuran mini jika dibandingkan dengan 'milik' Nether.

"Ne,...Neth..." Indonesia menatap Netherland yang sedang asyik mengelus dan meremas 'adik kecilnya' di bawah sana. Oh, my god, tatapan Netherland benar2 menggoda iman!

"Aku masih lapar, Indo...aku ingin makan _dessert..."_ suara Nether terdengar sangat seduktif.

"Selamat makan, Indo..."

HAP. Yup, Netherland mencaplok _vital region_ milik Indonesia yang kontan disambut dengan jerit nikmat kekasihnya itu.

"OOOOGGGGGGHHHHH! Neth...oooogggghhhh!"

Indonesia meremas rambut si bule Belanda itu. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi aneh tapi nikmat yang mengalir ke seluruh pembuluh darah di tubuhnya. Remasan tangannya makin kencang

Pemuda Belanda itu asyik melumat habis milik Indonesia dengan buasnya. Pemiliknya pun langsung KO. Dalam beberapa detik Indonesia langsung muncrat. Cairan putih kental miliknya menyembur di dalam rongga mulut Nether. Detik selanjutnya, si pemuda Asia itu terkapar dengan sukses di kasur dengan napas ngos2an.

Cairan kental itu ditelan habis oleh Netherland. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Indonesia yang sedang 'KO'. Ia tersenyum demi melihat wajah acak2an itu.

"Sekarang aku minta bagianku, Indo _my honey_..." bisik Nether sambil membalik tubuh kekasihnya. Kini Indonesia dalam posisi nungging super pasrah siap untuk dinikmati Nether kapan saja.

Wajah pemuda yang rambutnya ga jabrik lagi itu mulai menjelajahi wilayah sekitar bokong tepos milik kekasihnya, berhenti sejenak untuk meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ di bagian2 yang erotis.

"Oooohhhh..." Indonesia mendesah pelan

"Indo,..." Nether mengambil sebotol lub gel dan melumuri jarinya dengan benda itu.

"Aaaahhhh..." perlahan tapi pasti telunjuk yang berlumuran lub gel itu masuk ke lubang milik Indonesia

"Indo-ku,...milikku..." lalu digerakkannya jari itu maju mundur

"Mmmmhhhh..." pelan2 lalu semakin meningkat kecepatannya.

"My honey..." Satu jari lagi dimasukannya

"Neth,...uhhh..." lalu digerakkan secara bersamaan semakin cepat

"Ik hou van je..." Nether berbisik di telinga Indonesia

"Neth,...uuukkhhh, cepat..." Indonesia berusaha menahan sedikit rasa sakit akibat gerakan dua jari di dalam lubangnya itu.

"Ik hou van je, Indo..."

"Akkkh, Neth, Cepat...ukkhh, cepat selesaikaaannn...!"

Nether memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang yang sudah berlumuran lub gel itu, menggoyangkan pantatnya maju mundur, diiringi lenguhan tertahan dari bibirnya

"Aaagghh...Ik hou...van je, In...do...nesiaaaagghhhh..."

Dan dalam satu hentakan napas Nether mencapai klimak sambil menjeritkan perasaannya

"Ik hou van je, Indonesiaaaaaa...!"

Hangat

Nyaman

Nether mempererat dekapannya.

"Indo...hmmmm..."

"Neth..."

"Hihi...hihi..." terdengan suara cekikikan kecil

Netherland terkesiap, lebih2 Indonesia. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Netherland yang lagi asyik bertengger di atas tubuhnya dan bangkit mencari asal suara itu. Netherland yang belum siap didorong langsung jatuh terjengkang dengan cantiknya.

"Ka...kalian!" Indonesia langsung pucat pasi demi melihat ketiga adiknya, Singapore, Myanmar dan Laos yang sedang asyik nongkrong di pintu sambil menyalakan _camcorder_.

"Asyik, video ini bisa dijual ke Hungary, lumayan buat nambah2 duit jajan..." ujar Myanmar santai.

Indonesia tak bisa berkata2, wajahnya tambah pucat. Sejak kapan adiknya jadi pengedar video porno dengan bintang utama kakaknya sendiri dan Netherland!

"Bagaimana kalau kuajarkan 'melakukan hubungan sex yang baik dan benar' secara _step by step_, nanti aku dan kakak kalian yang akan memperagakannya langsung, ok, ok...?" tiba2 Nether yang tadi jatuh terjengkang dengan indahnya itu, ikutan ngomong.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH! DAMN YOU, TULIP MESUM!" sangking malunya Indonesia langsung menendang tubuh Nether. Namun oh, _mijn God_, ternyata tendangan maut Indonesia mendarat di..._vital region_ Netherland!

"$%#&*JXCND1657&*%?:x?"

Netherland pingsan dengan pose yang sangat tidak keren.

"Neth! Neth!" Indonesia panik

Dan _camcorder_ di tangan Singapore masih menyala...

FIN~

Selesaaaaaiii!

Mohon reviewnya para senpai yang agung...*sembah sujud

Regards~


End file.
